A stereolithography machine of known type comprises a transparent container supported by a plate provided with a central opening, on the underside of which there is a light emitter.
The container contains a plastic resin that polymerizes and, therefore, solidifies, if exposed to the radiation emitted by said emitter that is preferably a laser emitter.
On top of the container there is a support element to which the three-dimensional object remains anchored during its formation.
As is known, the manufacturing process of the three-dimensional object takes place by selectively solidifying a thin layer of resin adjacent to the bottom of the container through the action of the laser beam that reaches said resin layer through the hole present in the plate and the transparent bottom.
The support element is successively lifted in order to detach the solidified layer from the bottom of the container, in order to allow other liquid resin to flow towards the bottom of the container.
The above mentioned operations are repeated for a plurality of successive layers, until completing the production of the three-dimensional object.
The applicant for the present patent has found out that the known machines of the type described above pose the drawback that they don't adapt to the use of the so-called “hybrid” resins, which contain various components of different types like, for example, a plastic component mixed with ceramics, wax or another non-plastic component.
Therefore, there is the inconvenience that the use of the above mentioned hybrid resins in the machines of known type negatively affects the quality of the objects obtained and increases the number of production rejects.